Toy Story 4 (2019 3D animated film)
Toy Story 4 is to be an upcoming Disney and Pixar animated film, starring the voice talents from Tom Hanks, Annie Potts, Tim Allen, Joan Cusack, John Ratzenberger, Blake Clark, Wallace Shawn, Eugene Levy, Estelle Harris, Timothy Dalton, Kristen Schaal, Jeff Garlin, Bonnie Hunt, Brad Garrett, Jim Cummings, Patrick Warburton, Cheech Marin, Jerome Ranft, Frank Welker, Finn Carr, Cameron Seely, ''Austyn Johnson, ''Lane Styles, Owen Wilson, Lori Alan, Maeve Andrews, John Morris, Taylor Swift, Erik Von Detten, Beatrice Miller, Laurie Metcalf, Julia Louis Dreyfus, Owen Vaccaro, Scarlett Estevez, Patricia Arquette, Albert Brooks, Emily Hahn, Connor Corum, Ron Bottitta, Cameron Diaz, Glenn Close, Will Smith, Bailee Madison, Dakota Fanning, Jack Black, Richard Carter, Patton Oswalt, Bill Hader, Amy Poehler, Nathan Lane, Mindy Kaling, Alec Baldwin and also starring Tim Roth as the voice behind the new villain enemy: Professor Earth Dragonfly. Plot Summary Woody, Buzz and the toy friends are off on a mission quest to find Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, Jingle Joe, RC, Etch, Mr. Spell, Mr. Robot, Mr. Snake, Mr. Shark, Sarge and the Green Army Men and bring them home to Bonnie's bedroom. Meanwhile, everybody's preparing for Andy and Hannah's wedding service. Voice Cast Members * Tom Hanks as Woody * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * Tim Allen as Buzz * Joan Cusack as Jessie * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Blake Clark as Slinky * Wallace Shawn as Rex * Eugene Levy as Mr. Potato Head * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head * Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants * Kristen Schaal as Trixie * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup * Bonnie Hunt as Dolly * Brad Garret as Chuckles * Bob Peterson as Green Army Man Number 1 * Jim Cummings as Jingle Joe * Patrick Warburton as Sarge * Cheech Marin as Lenny * Jerome Ranft as Wheezy * Jack Angel as Rocky, Green Army Man Number 2 and Mr. Shark * Jeff Pidgeon as the Green Aliens and Green Army Men Number 3 * Debi Derryberry as the Green Alien Leader * Frank Welker as Leona, RC and Bullseye * Finn Carr as Peatey * Cameron Seely as Peatrice * Austyn Johnson as Peanelope * Lane Styles as Bonnie Anderson * Owen Wilson as Larry Anderson * Lori Alan as Julia Anderson * Maeve Andrews as Brian Anderson * John Morris as Andy Davis, Hannah's later husband, Emily's son, Jennifer's son in law, Molly's brother, Sid's brother in law and father of Felix and Kathy Davis * Taylor Swift as Hannah Phillips/Hannah Davis, Andy's later wife, Emily's daughter in law, Jennifer's daughter, Molly's sister in law, Sid's sister and mother of Felix and Kathy Davis * Erik Von Detten as Sid Phillips, Hannah's brother, Andy and Molly's brother in law, Emily's son in law, Jennifer's son and uncle of Felix and Kathy Davis * Beatrice Miller as Molly Davis, Andy's sister, Sid and Hannah's sister in law, Emily's daughter, Jennifer's daughter in law and aunt of Felix and Kathy Davis * Laurie Metcalf as Emily Davis, Andy and Molly's mother, Sid and Hannah's mother in law and the grandmother of Felix and Kathy Davis * Joaquin Phoenix as George Davis, in a flashback memory and George Davis's Heaven Spirit * Julia Louis Dreyfus as Jennifer Phillips, Sid and Hannah's mother, Andy and Molly's mother in law and the other grandmother of Felix and Kathy Davis * Owen Vaccaro as Felix Davis, Andy and Hannah's twin son, Emily and Jennifer's twin grandson and Molly and Sid's twin nephew * Scarlett Estevez as Kathy Davis, Andy and Hannah's twin daughter, Emily and Jennifer's twin granddaughter and Molly and Sid's twin niece * Patricia Arquette as Sophie Jones, Bonnie and Brian's aunt, Julia's sister and Larry's sister in law * Albert Brooks as Carl Jones, Bonnie and Brian's uncle, Julia's brother in law and Larry's brother * Emily Hahn as Katie Jones, Carl and Sophie's 16 year old daughter, Bonnie and Brian's 16 year old cousin and Larry and Julia's 16 year old niece * Connor Corum as Mason Smith * Ron Bottitta as Toby Smith * Cameron Diaz as Stacy Smith * Glenn Close as Bernice Johnson, Bonnie Mason Felix and Kathy's 1st grade teacher * Will Smith as Agent Carter, one of the Felix and Kathy toy friends * Bailee Madison as Daisy the Diva another one of Felix and Kathy's toy friends * Dakota Fanning as Beth Pierce, a super space agent who helps the toy friends find where Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, RC, Rocky, Mr. Spell, Mr. Shark, Mr. Robot, Mr. Snake, Mr. Mike and Jingle Joe are located * Alec Baldwin as Reverend Albertson * Jack Black as Karate Samson another one of Felix and Kathy's toy friends * Richard Carter as Indiana Jack, another one of Felix and Kathy's toy friends * Patton Oswalt as Tinny * Alexander Gould as Kevin, 1 of the neighborhood bullies * Hayden Rolence as Ethan, another 1 of the neighborhood bullies * Bill Hader as Officer Sanders, another one of Felix and Kathy's toy friends and Fear, in the end credits outtakes and bloopers clip * Amy Poehler as Nurse Erickson, a medical nurse at Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Hospital * Nathan Lane as Dr. Katzenberg, a medical Dr. at Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Hospital * Mindy Kaling as Nurse Rosenthal, another medical nurse at Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Hospital * Tim Roth as Professor Earth Dragonfly, an evil metallic anthropomorphic insect-like scientist action figure Karaoke Singing Voices * Tom Kenny as Lenny's karaoke singing voice * Kevin Michael Richardson as Wheezy's karaoke singing voice * Seth MacFarlane as Mr. Potato Head's karaoke singing voice Easter Egg Cameo Appearances * The Pizza Planet truck is seen in the parking lot. * The Chinese food boxes from A Bug's Life, Toy Story 2, Monsters Incorporated, Ratatouille and Inside Out can be seen as empty Chinese food boxes in the trash can when the toy friends are going off to bring Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, Jingle Joe, Etch, Mr. Spell, Mr. Robot, Mr. Snake and Mr. Shark home to Bonnie's bedroom. Luxo Jr. * The Luxo Ball's right by Brian's crib. * The Luxo Lamp's right on Larry's work desk. Presto! * Alec Azam appears as a plush rabbit in Brian's crib. For the Birds ''and For the Ducks'' * The 4 wild birds in the zoo's rainforest exhibit resemble Bully, Chipper, Snob and Neurotic. Red's Dream * The red scooter appears in the Davis family's garage. Knick Knack * Knick, the snowglobe snowman, appears as a musical snowglobe at the gift shop in Madame Katzenberg's Wax Museum Lava * The 2 volcanoes painted on the poster at the gift shop in Madame Jones's Wax Museum resemble Uku and Lele without their faces. Piper * The sandpiper at Bowie-Rickman Memorial Beach resembles the title character of Piper. Tin Toy * Tinny appears, this time, voiced by Patton Oswalt, on Felix and Kathy's toy shelf. Monsters Incorporated, Monsters University and Monsters Hotel * Sulley, Mike, Randall, Pete Claws Ward, Fungus, Celia, Roz, Mr. Waternoose and the Yeti appear as wall pictures at Stanton-Unkrich Cathedral. Finding Nemo, Finding Dory and Finding Marlin * Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Tad, Sheldon, Squirt, Pearl, Gil, Bloat, Gurgle, Deb, Peach, Jacques, Bruce, Anchor and Chum appear as cake toppers in the bakery's window display. Inside Out, Inside Out 2, Inside Out 3 and Inside Out 4 * Joy, Disgust, Sadness, Fear and Anger appear on Felix and Kathy's toy shelf in the outtakes and bloopers reel, when Fear says to the director, while Joy, Sadness, Disgust and Anger do not have any lines. The Good Dinosaur, The Good Dinosaur 2 and The Good Dinosaur 3 * When Andy and Hannah are expressing their true love with 1 another, Arlo appears as a toy dinosaur plushy on 1 of the pew seats. BRAVE, BRAVE 2 and BRAVE 3 * Merida appears on a picture painting on 1 of the stained glass windows. Cars, Cars 2 and Cars 3 * Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally, Ramone, Lizzie, Red, Mack, Fillmore, Doc Hudson, Sarge, Sheriff and Judge Honda appear as picture paintings in Felix and Kathy's bedroom. Non Pixar Easter Egg Cameo Appearances Peter Pan * Mason's macaroni artwork resembles a picture of Tick-Tock the Crocodile from the Peter Pan film series. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride * Andy and Hannah's twin son and daughter, Felix and Kathy's macaroni artwork resemble 2 pictures of Young Kiara and Young Kovu from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. The Princess and the Frog * Bonnie's macaroni artwork resembles a picture of Ray the Firefly, who's now a deceased character from The Princess and the Frog. ''Pinocchio'" When Molly tells Bonnie about what to do when she sees Kevin and Ethan, the neighborhood bullies, she tells her to give a little whistle if it happens. Voice Cast Member Replacements * Cheech Marin and Jerome Ranft replace the late great and talented, Joe Ranft who tragically passed away in a car accident at the age of 45 back on Tuesday, August 16, 2005. * ''Eugene Levy replaces the late Don Rickles who passed away from kidney failure at the age of 90 on Thursday, April 7, 2017. * Patrick Warburton replaces the late R. Lee Ermey who passed away from pneumonia complications at the age of 74 on Sunday, April 15, 2018. Transcripts * ''Toy Story 4'' teaser trailer transcript * ''Toy Story 4'' television spots transcript * ''Toy Story 4'' trailer transcript * ''Toy Story 4'' transcript Category:Sequel Films